


Making Out

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz doesn't know what to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

_"Making out with Roman."_ Deniz cringes every time his father says that—and he says it often, like if he says it enough, Deniz will suddenly wake up and realise that kissing a guy is as sordid as Marian makes it sound.

But Deniz doesn't know a better name to use in its place. "Making love" sounds far too genteel for what he does with Roman, as if it should take place on a white canopied bed instead of Roman's rumpled sheets with folded laundry in the way, with soft music wafting through the air instead of Lena and Annette's bickering and Ingo—brave man—playing referee with snaps and whistles.

Imagining Marian saying that would be just as bad anyway, as bad as he imagines it would be if he was ever to tell him what it's really like, being with Roman. That what they do isn't making out, or even making love. It's so much more than that—it feels like it's making him over, making him something new, making him the person he should have been all along. Marian Öztürk would never in a million years understand that his son bends over gladly, that he feels most himself when his legs are spread wide and a man is lying between them. That he craves being filled so much that only Roman wanting him just as desperately spares him from begging. That he's learned to put his fingers where he'd never thought he would, and that when he puts his tongue there, that he can make Roman scream. That he has the most powerful erogenous zone on the back of his neck that he never would have discovered if Roman hadn't used his teeth. That his knees buckle when he sees that intense stare breaking through Roman's long lashes like sunlight through a thatch of trees, the intent determination creasing his face a promise that he'll devote himself as fully to loving Deniz as to perfecting an impossible spin.

Roman probably knows what to call this, Deniz thinks, whatever this is. He'll ask him when he sees him later. If they're not too busy making out.


End file.
